marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Darcy Saunders
Category:Villains Processing Name/Codename:Darcy Saunders/ Hypnotist Gender:Female Affiliation:Young Masters Powers: She has the ability to look into people's minds and read whatever they have in there: memories, secrets, facts- just by looking at you she can find out all of them. Now, she can't remember everything she finds, but usually she remembers the important parts. She aslo has an added ability, she can 'edit' your memories. She can change a part of the memory, or add a part, or remove a memory altogether. But everything she does will wear off after a while, unless she is constantly seeing the person and editing the memory. How long it takes the 'edit' to wear off usually depends on how major the change is. Major changes will only last up to a day or t wo at most, while minor changes can stay for three to four months. She is especally good at making many minor edits, that can the whole idea of the memory itself. But, due to her small size and lack of strength or defensive power, if anyone tries to hurt her or attack her, she can easily be severly wounded. Appearance:'''She has dark brown hair that matches her dark brown eyes to a near perfection. Her skin has a slightly olive skin tone, and she perfers to wear dramatic make up, with dark eyes and red lips. She is slight of build and frame, not posing a threat to anyone physically. '''Personality: '''Since she grew up sopiled she's quite used to getting what she wants, and the fact that she can manipulate what she wants out of others doesnt seem to help either. She's quite willing to do what ever it takes to get what she wants, no matter how many coatails she has to ride on. She is brutally honest and relies on her powers most of the time. '''History: Her parents were two of New York's finest socailites, her father a rich business man, her mother the urbane high-society woman. Naturally they only wanted their only daughter to be perfect, to carry on their nearly perfect lineage and marry some rich man's son and continue the cycle that had been going on since their familes had first come to America. This need for perfection was echoed in everything they did for her, naming her 'Darcy' after the rich character from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, having her go to the private schools of the upper class, teeth whitenings, ball room dancing, spending Holidays at the Hamptons, But one thing was 'hidden' from Darcy, which inevitably changed everything for her. Her parents had tinkered around with some scientist who claimed they could engineer Darcy before she was born to be smarter, prettier, better, than others around her. Naturally they agreed to these treatments, after all these men were "scientists". For all they knew the men had delivered all they had promised for, but naturally there was catch to this perfection. Darcy had always been more intuitive than other children. At first it was little things like guessing what people were thinking, and convincing people to give her things; but, that soon changed into much more. By the time she was ten she could 'edit' people's memories so that they would give her what they want, she could read people's minds and know all that they hid. So naturally one day she'd find out the one thing her parents had hidden from her. Now living the life of a rich girl seems easy, but get real, being perfect is a challenge. A constant barrage of stress, homework, and working out. She had to be more perfect and there was always room for improvement in her parent's eyes. But when she was 18, her parents decided to sit her down and tell her about their plans for her future. Those plans entitled Darcy marrying some politcal figure's wimp of a son. Naturally Darcy wanted out. She hadn;t had any say in these plans. As soon as she rejected her parent's plans her mother accidentally let the truth slip. She yelled about how this was Darcy's one main purpose in life, what she was made ''for. That's when Darcy saw the truth, how she had been made, changed to be the way she was. And she ran. Later that year she joined the Young masters, since she supported the idea of being an actual 'hero' and also ''loved the fact that it lacked any adults. Equipment: None but her mind. She sometimes carries around a small gun for protection since she lacks any real physical strength. Bctcz 02:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) looks good THEY CALL ME NASTY! Lotto 02:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC)